Long Awaited Love
by Ladyjai87
Summary: First Inuyasha fanfic. A story featuring Sesshomaru & Rin. Its been seven years since Sesshomaru's last visit. Rin has moved on or has she? What happens when he suddenly returns? One-Shot. LEMON.


Hello. This is my first fanfic in years and my first Inuyasha fic ever. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Long Awaited

It had been three months since Kagome returned to the feudal era of Japan. Everyone was elated. Inuyasha and Kagome wed a few days after her return. Rin was the flower girl, Shippo the ring bearer and Miroku officiated. Their union was the highlight of the entire village. And just like that, everything fell back into the simple routine. Kagome studied under Kaede and Jinenji. Inuyasha helped Miroku scam the local villages for supplies to aid his family, while Sango took care of the home and three children, though sometimes she would help with the scamming, too. Even the great dog demon of the western lands, Sesshomaru had a routine. Every fifteen days at the start of a new month, he would come to the small human village barring gifts for his ward, Rin. Whether it was expensive kimonos made from the finest silks or priceless sought after jewels, it was something exquisite. But this particular visit would change everything.

Sesshomaru sat in Rin's tiny hut as she prattle on about the latest developments in the village, while he listened uninterested. "Would you like some tea Lord Sesshomaru?", her small voice asked.

"Why do you always offer me tea knowing I will not accept it, Rin?" He asked seemingly annoyed.

"Because its polite and it's the least I can do. You do so much for me." She giggled. There was a comfortable silence between them. Sesshomaru was never much of a talker but it didn't matter to Rin. She was just excited that he hadn't forgotten about her. Now that Naraku was long gone, Sesshomaru could travel the entire world doing as he pleased. And he could have been doing just that but he always came to visit the little girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask you a question?" Rin asked breaking the silence.

"You may." He responded flatly.

"Why did you bring so many kimonos this visit? And they're much bigger than the others. I don't know if they're fit. Not that I'm being ungrateful or anything, I was just curious."

"You will eventually grow.", was all he responded with. He was being extremely short with the child as if she had done something wrong.

It wasn't the answer Rin was looking for but it was fine. The thought was still there. The night continued as such untill time eventually slipped away from Rin. She had drifted off to sleep while Sesshomaru was still visiting with her.

_I must have fallen asleep. I hope Lord Sesshomaru won't be mad_, she thought as she sat up from her futon. But she was alone. Sometime during the night he left. "I hope he's not mad at me", she spoke to an empty hut. While dressing herself in a pink floral kimono she discovered something on her table. A dagger. The superior craftsmanship proved to be a masterpiece of Totosai. "A gift from Lord Sesshomaru?" She questioned. In all this time, he never brought a weapon for her. But a gift was a gift and she would respect it with the highest regard.

The days after flew by like a blur to Rin. She couldn't wait for Sesshomaru's next visit. She had to make up for falling asleep in his company. But it seemed as though that day would never come. The fifteenth day was coming to a close. Still no sign of his arrival. Rin wanted to go ask Inuyasha if he could smell Lord Sesshomaru's scent approaching but she didn't want to be a bother, again. Night fell and all the villagers retired to their homes, the light of their candles and torches shining brightly. A chilling wind took Rin inside to her tiny home, where she continued to wait for him.

And that's what she did, waiting tirelessly day after day after day for her Lord Sesshomaru to return.

* * *

As time went by Rin gave up on the thought of Sesshomaru ever returning. It was blatantly obvious he made his choice and it was time she made hers, starting with help from a long time friend, Kohaku. Kohaku was always finding ways to perfect his skills to become a great demon slayer. And with his born talent and years of practice, he grew to be a formidable opponent in deed. This was just the skill Rin needed to master her weapon of choice, a dagger, her most prized gift from Lord Sesshomaru.

Shortly after she stopped waiting for Sesshomaru's return, Rin learned the lesson all growing girls learn. It was with the help of Kagome that her transition into womanhood was fairly easy.

"I do what for how many days?" A young Rin shrieked.

"It's a natural occurrence for every woman. Your body will change all the time almost as you grow into a woman. And you'll be able to have children."

"Wow!"

"Yes. But now that you are growing up, you have a lot of responsibilities and you have to protect yourself. Around this time and during, you can never go into the woods unprotected. Inuyasha told me that demons can smell the scent of your blood and will be drawn to you."

"So I just have to watch out for demons?"

"And men too. Human and demon alike. Now that you're becoming a woman they will try to...uh do husband and wife things to you." Kagome finished with a deep blush. Even if Rin was still too young minded to fully understand, she still needed to know. Her life was getting ready to get a little harder and one careless mistake or lapse in judgement could be a costly one. Hence the reason Rin sought out Kohaku. Under his tutolidge, she wouldn't be a burden to anyone. She would be able to hold her own and protect herself.

_That's why Lord Sesshomaru didn't return for me, he didn't want to have to deal with being attacked on my behave._ She thought to herself at the memory.

"Rin, ready for round nine?" Kohaku asked catching his breath.

"Always." The once shy little girl answered her sparring partner. Seven years had passed since her last visit with Sesshomaru. Rin had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. She had long flowing dark hair that swept just passed her bottom, lean toned legs, a defined waistline and more than average bust size. Rin was blessed with a body built for capturing any mans heart but she chose to capture demons. She was as lithe as she was beautiful, making her a hard target and great opponent for both demon and bandit. Not only did she have great skill at being elusive to her prey, she also had a powerful force behind her. Using sacred charms, Rin had the power to summon powerful streams of water and thunderous bolts of lightning to create a deadly attack.

Both Rin and Kohaku collapse on the ground in utter exhaustion near the riverbed.

"Kohaku?" Rin asked once her breathing became manageable. "Let's go find some demons to mess with."

"You know you're not suppose to go picking fights. These skills are to protect. Beside there aren't many demons around, after your last escapade," he smiled.

"But I'm so bored. Lately, I find myself waiting for your return so I have something to do. Village life is so boring." Rin whined.

Kohaku sat up. "You wait for me?"

"Yes. All the time." She sat upright as well. "I don't understand why you put so many nights between your visits. My home is empty without you."

"Rin I didn't know I kept you waiting. I'm sorry for that." He blushed slightly but Rin was staring up at the clouds to notice, her mind far away in her past.

"Rin," he spoke calling her attention to him. "I've been thinking a lot lately and I think…what I mean is that you're…"

Rin was getting a little annoyed at his antics. Why couldn't he articulate his thoughts. "Just spit it out Kohaku." She nearly yelled.

"I'm in love with you. And I want you to be my bride. Marry me, Rin."

"Oh Kohaku. Her face turned sorrowful. "I'm so sorry. But I do not share those same feelings for you. You are a wonderful person but I wouldn't be any good for you. My heart has been taken by another. I hope you understand."

Kohaku took hold of her dainty hands. "Rin, Lord Sesshomaru isn't coming back. It's been seven years. He's moved on. I know you love him but it's time to let it go. He's gone. But I'm here Rin. I can protect you and give you the life you should have. I love you, don't you love me?"

She stared in his eyes. "Yes I do, Kohaku. Just not the same way. Sesshomaru has my heart, he always has and probably always will." She placed her hand against his cheek. "You are my closet friend. And I will always be indebted to you for showing me how to rely on myself. But I love him."

He tried to smile at her understandingly. "Hey," she added. "Who's to say it'll even work out. There's always a chance." Hopefully her lie would cheer him up.

"I guess you're right." He stood and helped her up. "I hope you understand that I can't stay with you tonight."

"I understand."

"I'll try not to keep you waiting so long this time." Kohaku placed a tender parting kiss on her cheek and departed.

* * *

Rin retired to her hut to wind down. She absentmindedly started to make a pot of tea as she thought about what had just transpired. Kohaku confessed his undying unwavering love for her. She longed to hear such blissful sentiment but not from him.

"If only," Rin sighed. It was then that a gripping chill ran the length of her spine. Her instincts told her that she was in danger. The aura coming from behind her was unlike any she had ever felt, so dark. She wanted to bolt out of the door. Surely Inuyasha would be here soon to vanquish the threat. But she didn't want to rely on others to protect her. This is why she trained, for this moment right here. Stealthy moving to her obi, Rin gripped her trusty dagger. Steeling herself she stood and turned to her attacker. To no avail, she was paralyzed by the form before her. She dropped her dagger with a loud crash.

"Lor…Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin, are you always this careless of your surrounds." He spoke stoic as ever.

"N…No my Lord."

Rin's heart pounded in her chest. After all this time, he finally returned. It had to be a dream. Human angel or demon; no form could possibly look as enticing as he did. In all this time his appearance hadn't changed the slightest, not that Rin would expect it. Everything remained the same, from the smooth features of his perfect face to his slender toned physique. There was a stirring in her body as she gazed at perfection personified. And he was in her hut, Alone?

"My Lord, where are Master Jaken and Ah-Un?"

"They were not needed for this trip. I simply came to see how you were managing."

"I am doing very well."

It had been several years since Sesshomaru seen his ward. Why had he picked now of all times to simply visit. But now wasn't the time to think of that. He was here and Rin was going to make the most of it. And being that he hadn't spoken a word, Rin took that as her cue to elaborate.

"I've been studying briefly with Kaede and Kagome. I've learned a lot about the usage of herbs and how to make remedies." Still nothing from him but his eyes warmed at hearing about her learning. "Oh and I've becoming significantly more proficient at catching fish."

His lips moved a faction to that of a smile remembering her and the imp catching fish in the rivers. "And the monk and demon slayer's children, do you visit with them?"

"Of yes, my Lord. From time to time, I tend to them when Miroku and Sango go to exorcise demons in nearby villages.

"And Inuyasha, do you see him?"

"Yes, though rarely. He is always busying himself with Kagome. Though he has been very helpful." Rin smiled remembering during her early stages of womanhood how Inuyasha would have to come to her aid when a hungry demon attacked. She would always thank him with an embrace. And he would always awkwardly shrug her off, telling her it wasn't necessary and to stay away from the woods because her cycle was approaching.

"And of the village males, has any of them sought your affections?" He asked, his appearance remaining unaltered.

"Yes." Rin answered hesitantly. Why would he want to know that? "But I can't return their affections." She bowed her head. No one would ever be to her what Sesshomaru was. He was her first love and if she had it her way, her only. Whenever she was approached by a man in the village, she would always find herself comparing them to Sesshomaru. His good looks, his grace, his temper; the difference was laughable. It was him who she loved, who she wanted wrapped around her body. His strong lean arms holding her tightly as she rolled her hips up and down the length of his…

"Rin." He called sternly.

She looked up embarrassed. Her core was smoldering. Surely he could sense it. He sniffed the air and glared slightly.

"What of Kohaku?"

"Kohaku?!"

"Does he visit often? The smell of the boy is all over this place."

"When he comes to visit, he stays here…with me." Her cheeks flushed slightly but not for the reasons Sesshomaru thought. Could it be that the reason no male villager caught her eye was because he captured Rin's heart. Certainly Kohaku would be a fine partner for Rin. He had fine skills as a boy and they would only sharpen as he got older. He would be able to protect her and their children. And return the human affection that a woman such as Rin would crave. She would be in capable hands. But why was it that the more Sesshomaru reasoned that Kohaku would be perfect for the girl the more he seethed with hatred? Surely the great dog demon of the west was not to be made jealous by a mere human male. Absurd!

"How often does he visit?"

"Quite often my Lord." Sesshomaru growled deep within but Rin's human ears wouldn't hear it. "He has trained me to defend myself, so I won't be a burden anymore."

His eyes widen slightly.

"I know that's why you stopped coming to see me. And why you never asked me to rejoin you. I'm sure you could sense the change taking place in my body. Inuyasha said that demons can smell the scent my body gives off and that it attracts demons and sometimes I'm left in crippling pain. This would surely slow you down. But that's why I've been training. When the demons come for me, I can protect myself and not be a burden. Please let me come with you again. I can be an asset instead of a hindrance."

Sesshomaru simply stared at this woman who sat before him. She wasn't the little girl who approached him bravely all those years ago. The person before him was certainly a woman, with the physique to prove it. But not only her physical features intrigued the demon, she was willing to put herself in harm's way to serve under him again. What did that mean exactly? Was she willing to die for him? Did she believe in his abilities that much that he could protect her from any threat that dare approach? Both were flattering. But she was foolish. He didn't abandon her simply because her cycle would be an annoyance.

"Rin, I didn't leave because you would become a burden. I stopped coming because every visit was a test of my control to keep from touching you. And my will was fading."

Wait! Had she heard him right? Was her brain processing words correctly. Did he just say he wanted her in the most intimate way? Her heart sped to an inconceivable rhythm. Her cheeks flushed. Her stomach did flips. Her loins heated with her arousal. And it was all he could take.

With his unsightly speed, Sesshomaru was on top of her. Falling backward, she rested on her elbows, still not fully conscious. He sniffed the air permeating from her body and surrendered to the temptation that brought him to her this very night. His lips pressed against hers in a bruising fervor. Her mind still not present, Rin's body moved on instinct and kissed him back. The moment she fantasized about coming to fruition. She fell completely to the floor's surface so she could tangle her fingers in his silver locks, feeling the softness of his hair and also to keep his heated mouth against hers. Air was the farthest thing from her mind.

Sesshomaru continued to kiss her with a fiendish passion, wanting to take her right now. But that could wait. The extraordinary taste of her mouth was too enthralling. He couldn't break away from her soft lips. He let his weight rest on her frame, as he let his hands explore her developed body. Tracing her arms, that moved from his hair to his back, caressing her waist, down to her hips to her supple thighs. He finally freed his lips from hers to trail kisses down her jaw to her neck, leaving the young woman to gasp for much needed air. Her panting seemed to only entice him more, as his kisses traveled lower. Her hands clawed his toned back. The feel of her delicate fingers were proving to be too much as Sesshomaru gripped her left thigh too tightly, drawing blood.

So caught up in the moment, Rin was far from aware that he was gripping her too tightly. She was reveling in the feeling of his lips as his skilled hands touched her in places she only dreamed of. But just as quickly as he fastened himself to her, he was gone. She propped her self up on her elbows and opened her eyes to see that he was in the farthest corner away from her as if her body burned him. That's when the slight sting of her puncture wound made itself known. She looked down and saw the tattered material left by his claws. She looked back at him. The way his red eyes glared at her, she knew he would never touch her again. Damn her timid human flesh. His teal pools looked at her with so much hate and disdain. The tears started to well around the brims of her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm fine. It's just a small wound."

"Rin, this is why I never returned. If I hadn't stopped myself who knows what shape you would be in right now."

"But…." But she had no retort. He was right in his strength and she knew he would never forgive himself if he knowingly put her in harm's way.

Sesshomaru stood, his eyes gold now, straightened his attire and grabbed his fur that was misplaced in their frenzy. He stared in her ebony eyes, silently asking for forgiveness, before exiting her hut. The spot that Rin laid is where she collapsed and let her tears loll her under to unconsciousness.

* * *

Rin woke late in the day, the midday sun piercing her home. She was cold, not having slept on her futon. But the cold was nothing compared to the emptiness she felt. Her fingers touched her capped lips. She could still feel his lips against hers. A whimper escaped her throat. Just as quickly as it happened, it was ripped away from her. She felt helpless. She felt defenseless. Like a child needing protection. But wasn't this the reason she became a fighter of sorts? Not only to protect her life but to protect her heart? That's right, protect her heart. She was capable of doing such. With renewed vigor, Rin got up and dressed in a long-sleeved white kimono. The shoulders and sleeves had a red print and was accented by a gold and blue obi, her favorite kimono. Adorning her dagger she went out. She knew what she had to do.

Rin ventured deep into the woods heading southwest, Inuyasha puting her in the right direction.

After dressing, Rin went in search of the half demon for an answer.

"Good afternoon Inuyasha", she greeted.

"Oh Rin, didn't expect to see you at all today. At least not walking." He put rather snidely.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled flustered from what he was crudely implying. "How can you say something like that."

"Come on Kagome. You know just as well as I do why he returned after all this time. It certainly wasn't to say hello."

Even still, you shouldn't speak it out loud. That's between the two of them."

"Come on Kagome I'm just saying what everyone in this village is thinking."

"Inuyasha", his wife growled. "SIT!"

And with a wild yelp Inuyasha made contact with the ground.

"Uh?" Rin interrupted. "I was wondering if you could pick up Lord Sesshomaru's scent and tell me which way. He left rather…abruptly last night."

"Is everything ok Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes. Everything is fine. He was in a hurry to get back to Master Jaken and Ah-Un is all."

Kagome smiled believingly, knowing there was something more to what she was saying or rather what she was not saying.

"Smells like he's heading southwest." Inuyasha said after finally recovering.

"Thank you. I'll be back tonight." Rin told as she headed in the direction toward the demon of the western lands.

She had been traveling quite far. The sun would be almost finish setting. Soon her only means of light would diminish. Not good, since she didn't bring the proper equipment for a long journey.

The forest of calm. Not a lot of animals out today. The only sounds heard was the nearby river and wind rustling the leaves. Rin let her mind drift again, the sweet feel of Sesshomaru's lips still at the forefront of her mind. The way he touched her. The way he groped her. It was far from tender. But it didn't matter. It showed his desire for her, the want, no the need he had for her. He came alone to her knowing he was not fully in control of himself. Her body started to heat up remembering his hands on her waist, traveling to her hips. And the way he squeezed her. She couldn't remember being in pain, only the immense desire to be held tighter. To be closer to him. To keep him affixed to her for eternity. Her body shivered imagining how it would feel if they hadn't stopped.

Rin shivered again but it wasn't because of her thoughts. The chilling air crept up on her. When had it gotten so dark? It was time to held back. The young woman was on edge. Surely this wouldn't be an eventless trek home. Her heated scent was sure to attract a few demons. But nothing she couldn't handle. And she was right. A couple of reptile looking demons tried to do her in but they were quickly vanquished. She was taught by one of the best and bestowed with a weapon that was top-notch.

More rustling was heard. Another demon perhaps or maybe a rabbit to catch for dinner. Either way it would be taken care of but to Rin's surprise, out from behind a tree came a familiar face.

Sesshomaru caught the scent of Rin before the sun went down and decided to find her. She knew not to venture into the woods alone around this time. But he knew she was looking for him. He was about to make his presence known to her but she turned around to head toward the village. A swift breeze carried her alluring fragrance to him. It took everything in his power to keep the beast at bay and not pounce on her. But something was even more pressing. If he could smell her then other demons could too. And sure enough a few came out of hiding. She dealt with the lowly demons quickly. She certainly became a human not to be trifled with.

Seems his little Rin wasnt kidding when she said she wouldn't be a burden rather an asset to him. She was swift, much like himself, in combat. Her lithe and precise movements made her just as deadly as she was appealing. His will was waning. If something wasn't done soon he didn't know if his self-control would hold. And then the wind blew again.

Sesshomaru stepped out of his hiding place, revealing that he been watching her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called as she ran up to him. "I came in search of you." She was about to embrace him when a chill ran through her, her senses telling her that danger was near. But it was only the two of them here. What danger could be around in the presence of her Lord? Unless…he was the danger?

Rin looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes expecting to be greeted by warm gold but was met with cold teal orbs, paralyzing her. A deathly growl bellowed from deep within. His red demons eyes cast down upon her.

"Run little rabbit." He snarled.

Hold up! Did he just call her little rabbit? More importantly, did he not just tell her to run? Before Rin knew it, her small shoe clad feet had her running in the opposite direction. Self preservation had her fleeing as fast as humanly possible. She could hear him close on her trail. But he wasn't running. Thank the heavens because he would surely catch her in no time.

Tree limbs and branches were a blur as she darted through the greenery. Tiny scratches and scrapes were the only evidence that they existed. Unfortunately the deeper she ran, the thicker to branches became, slowing her down. They soon began tearing her kimono. But that wasn't important. She was being hunted and her predator was closing in on her scent. Her scent! She had to get rid of it. She needed a plan.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed a little too loud. Carelessly running through this heavy brush was not a good idea. She couldn't really see in front of her and slid down a sloping path tearing her kimono across the chest and thigh. And to make matters worst her long brown her was tangled in a branch. She couldn't get free.

A falling tree sent a fresh wave of panic through her being as she became frantic. Her predator was gravely near. Damn her long hair. It would be the end of her. The sound of the rushing waters caught her ear. Taking a deep breath she reached for the dagger. With one courageous sweep she was free, more than half her hair falling to the forest floor. She grabbed as much as she could and ran toward the river. Haphazardly dropping strands, she created a trail to follow. She ripped a piece of her kimono and loosely tied it around the rest of her loose hair, tying the other end of the material to a tiny discrete throwing kunai. She was two feet from the clearing and the riverbed. Rin threw the knife to her right upriver and hastily ran to the river diving in.

Hopefully the distraction of a false trail would give her a few moments to regroup. Rin let the river carry her downstream a ways before she emerged on the other side. Making sure it was clear, she ran into a new forest. She found a tree not too deep in, to rest upon as she panted.

She thought back to her predator. He looked scary but she couldn't bring herself to fear him. His eyes were the same red color as last night when he kissed her. The feelings of arousal came back as she remembered their actions. Even now in a situation like this she still craved his touch. Her stomach tightened and her breathing escalated. She touched her lips craving his again.

"What a strange creature you are." Sesshomaru spoke, standing right in front of her.

Rin gasped springing to her feet. She didn't hear sounds of his approach.

"Your body is lit with desire even in this peril." His red eyes took in the sight before him; her heaving breast, her now short hair, her disheveled and mangled clothes. Rips conveniently revealing a milky thigh and a creamy mound of breast. His body approached the trapped girl. Her legs disobeying her as she was held captive by his intense gaze. His gaze. It wasn't murderous as she had originally thought, rather ravenous with lust. He kept advancing until she was between the rigid tree trunk and his firm body. She looked into his eyes, it was all she could do. This was it. He clearly won. And Seeshomaru took his prize.

Swift hands ran down the back of her thighs as he hoisted her up, wrapping her toned legs around his trimmed waist. His lips claimed hers once again with the same fervor as before and Rin graciously accepted, kissing him equally. She wove her hands into his soft strands and deepen their kiss. His hands ran up and down her thighs repeatedly. Her skin was so soft and so delicate. So enticing. He wanted to feel more of her. His hand traveled upward groping her bottom. She gasped in his mouth. Taking advantage of her shock he slid his tongue into her mouth, probing her mouth, tasting her sweetness. She moan loudly. He relinquished the hold on her mouth to kiss the smooth expanse of her neck. Rin took in gulps of air, her breast conveniently rising to meet him. He left one hand on her rear and used the other to shred the front of her kimono to reveal two perfect globes. He massaged one of her breast, rolling her brown nipple as he reclaimed her mouth. Her hands once again clawed at his toned back causing Sesshomaru to growl in her mouth. But she wasn't going to stop there as she began to roll her hips in an agonizing rhythm against his swollen member. He growled deeper causing Rin to smile against his mouth. She was playing a dangerous game. He broke the kiss and glared in her ebony orbs but she was not intimidated in the least. She continued her motions panting as he squeezed her nipple. She rolled her hips harder against him as he swelled even bigger. Her eyes widen, shocked. Just how big was he? She wanted to feel him in her hands. Rin boldly reached down between them and grazed him.

Sesshomaru stopped all movements. His red lust filled eyes drained as they turned gold again.

"Do you know what you are consenting to?" It took everything in him to rein back some self-control.

"Yes, my Lord. I'm not as weak as you think. I can take you." She retorted with half-lidded eyes.

"Can you now?" He arrogantly taunted, his eyes slowly being taken over by the lusty beast within. His mouth claimed one of her nipples, suckling hard almost to the point of pain. With her head thrown back in satisfaction, her hands moved to undo his obi. His swords fell to the ground with a thud. He removed his armor and kimono him self and she helped him rid his pants. Her slick passage was calling. With slow motions, he entered her. She squirmed against the tree and him, his large size filling every inch of her tiny flower. He pushed deeper. Her face twisted in discomfort and her breath came in pants. But it was nothing she couldn't handle. She nodded for him to continued and in one quick trust he claimed her innocence. His rhythm was slow building as he took her. She was gloriously tight. It had been many a year since he felt the pleasure of a female body but never had he remembered it feeling this good. His hips sped up and he soon had her chanting his name in broken syllables. His breathing quicken too. He moved even faster. Her chants escalated into screams. Her walls pulsating around him. He wasn't going to be able to continue this for long. This human woman was getting the best of him. He pumped deeper and deeper into her. Rin thought she was going to burst. This building pressure wasn't going to contain itself. And with a rapturous scream, she released her pleasure all around him. But he did not stop. He kept pounding her body until she did it again, screaming at the top of her lungs. He kissed her dry lips, wanting to taste the mouth that screamed his name in ecstasy. His climax was approaching. He pumped in her at a frantic pace. She panted as another orgasm was crashing down on her body. And with a piercing scream and a bone chilling howl, they both sang their pleasures into the night.

Both panted in the aftermath, still joined as man and woman. "Rin?"

She looked in his once again golden eyes.

"Do you wish to be with me for eternity?" He asked as serious as he had ever been.

Still fatigued she nodded her response.

Sesshomaru began to caress her neck with kisses, worshiping the soft feel of her skin. Rin's moan came deep within her chest. A pure delight to have his lips upon her heated skin. He held her tight and removed her body from the rough bark of the tree and laid her down of the cool forest floor. Rin squirmed under him, his growing size was making it difficult to find a position of comfort. But to lose this connection with him would be an utter tragedy.

His desire for her was returning. But the frenzied lust had subsided. Sesshomaru didn't want to treat Rin like she was just a romp in the forest so to speak. She was more than that. And though he didn't know if he had the capacity to speak it aloud, he would try his best to show it through the tender rhythm he set.

It was important to him to take her without the red glow in his eyes. In the short amount of time that the Lord of the Western Lands knew this once little girl, she changed him completely. Her bravery and generosity intrigued him. And the time he faced losing her hurt him to a level he couldn't comprehend. As she got older he felt his feelings for her change. Yes he wanted to be her guardian but he wanted something more. However, she was still too young minded. And the chemical reactions that were taking place within her growing form weren't helping his judgement either. Plus he wanted her to choose for herself even though it was torture to be apart from her for so long.

Rin moaned loudly, calling Sesshomaru's attention back to her. She was close to another climax. The tightening of her walls making it apparent. She dug her nails in his back. This slower pace that he stroked her with touched deep within her spirit. She felt completely at one with him. And being that he asked her to spend eternity with him, he must feel a deep connection too. Rin felt his movements speed up. He must be close. She wanted to climax with him. Though she didn't have to wait long as the speed of his movements quicken in pace again. And they came together. Still in the high of their pleasure, Sesshomaru pressed his face to her neck, pulled his teeth apart and sunk his fangs into her flesh.

Rin gasped. There was a sharp pain in her neck. Did he just bite her? "Did you just bite me?" She was frantic as she felt a stinging sensation from the venom spreading. She uncharacteristically nudge him off her, forcing their connection to break, as she abruptly sat up. Rin's hand flew up to her neck, applying pressure to the wound. She gazed at him confused as he stared back equally confused. For the first time in Sesshomaru long life he was absolutely shocked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, that hurt!" Her lip poked out as she pouted, looking so adorable.

"Rin, you fight demons, I just chased you down in a forest and a small prick makes you cry in pain?" He asked rather amused.

"That hurt though!" She smiled realizing she may have over reacted.

He smiled in returned, genuinely smiled. "I asked if you desired to be with me for eternity and you agreed."

She nodded dumbfounded.

"So you consented to be my mate." He continued. "That crescent mark binds us together. Your lifespan will slow considerably now."

It was the most wonderful news she had ever heard but her face was sadden. She received what she had always wanted. She had Sesshomaru and he obviously wanted her too. So what was wrong?

"My lord, why would you bind yourself to a human? Yes, I can protect myself but I am still just a human."

He gazed at this remarkably selfless woman. Even though it was clear that she longed to be with him she still put his pride before her need. "It would seem that I inherited one of my father's more unusual traits." He cupped her cheek as he continued. "You are more to me than just a human, Rin. And I want you by my side forever. If that's fine with you?"

She gently placed her hand atop his. "Yes, that's fine with me." She beamed and shivered from the cool air against her bare skin. That was their cue to leave.

Sesshomaru helped Rin to her feet and placed his kimono around her shoulders to wear, having torn hers. He redressed in just his pants and gathered their weapons. They walked back to Rin's village in a comfortable silence, where she would bid her friends farewell and begin a new life with her first and only love.

* * *

That's it! How was it? Liked it? Hated it? Could have been better? Please review and let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
